A Dexter Story
by BoxOfScraps
Summary: Cause who else would it be about.


"And now, with just one more turn of this generic looking cog thing..." Dexter said as he took his giant wrench to the bolt. "This device could change mankind!" He attempted to turn it, but his frail little arms couldn't. "But I'm too weak..."

Dee Dee, Dexter's annoying as crap sister, snuck into the lab via the front entrance (So discreet) and wandered around. She walked up behind Dexter. "What'cha doing, Dexter?" She shouted loudly.

The shock sent Dexter flying up into the air and into the rafters. "Stupid girl!" He said as he clung to a bar. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Dong what? Trying to turn this thingy?" Dee Dee took a hold of the wrench and spun it around with ease. The machine immediately clicked on and came to life.

Dexter quickly fell to the ground next to her, though he hopped back up on his feet unharmed. "Yes! It works! Thank you Dee Dee! Now get lost while I change the world!"

"Change? What does it do?"

"Can't you see?" Dexter waved his hands wildly around the machine, hoping she got the point from it. Though it wasn't very clear...it was just a blue box with lights on it, pretty much. "Ugh...with this I will-"

Iron Man crashed in through the roof and landed right on top of Dexter. "I am Iron Man." He quickly clenched his legs together. "And do you guys have a bathroom in here, my suit's full and I _really_ have to take a piss." Dee Dee and the smushed Dexter pointed to the room with a very large sign reading _**Bathroom**_ over it. "Thanks! Hold on, I'll kill you when I get back." He quickly ran off into the bathroom. A few moments later he came out, with toilet paper stuck to his foot. "Ahhhh...relief. What the hell..."

As he looked around, the lab was _completely_ destroyed. Dexter and Dee Dee laid on the ground, dead. Walls were broken, machines in pieces, and a light randomly swinging from the ceiling. "Okay, how'd I not hear all this...AND WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I know!" Fred Fredburger said, randomly appearing. He danced over to Iron Man and smiled. "I saw everything! And I saw nothing...but mostly everything!"

"You make no sense...spill freaky elephant thing."

"OKAY!" Fred pulled out some popcorn and began to munch on it. "It all began when..."

~~Flashback!~~

Two green elephants stood in a room, one with a monocle and a glass of milk in his hand. The female wore large pearls and a red dress.

_A mommy elephant and a daddy elephant-_

_ TOO FAR BACK, I meant about the lab._

_ OH!_

~~Flash Forward A Bunch!~~

_Well I had just arrived and was staring at this swirly light thing! It reminded me of nachos! Yes! N-A-C-H-O-S! NACHOS! And then you came..._

"I am Iron Man." He quickly clenched his legs together. "And do you guys have a bathroom in here, my suit's full and I really have to take a piss." Dee Dee and the smushed Dexter pointed to the room with a very large sign reading _**Bathroom**_ over it. "Thanks! Hold on, I'll kill you when I get back." He quickly ran off into the bathroom.

_And then laters while you were tinkling in the water hole thing..._

There was a sudden blast and a wall came tumbling down. Pinky and Brain stood there in their War Machine and Iron Man suits, respectively. "Hand over that brilliant machine and we'll kill you."

"Don't you mean _or_, Brain?" Pinky asked, confused.

"I could've said that, but then where's the fun for us?" Brain said in response. "Also:" He whacked Pinky upside the head. "Shut up!"

"NARF! Sure thing, Brain!"

Dexter ran in front of his sister, guarding her. Seemed that he did care about her. Then again, she was in front of the machine, so he was more or less protecting it, protecting her could've been a fluke. "Over my sister's dead body!"

"That is indeed the plan." Brain raised his hand and blasted Dexter and Dee Dee away. He flew over to the machine and loosened the bolts. "Come, Pinky, let us put this with the Doomsday—the Doomdeath—that _thing_ we took from that weird man."

Pinky grabbed the machine and blasted a different wall, destroying it. "There you go, Brain!"

"We already made a hole, you buffoon. But nevertheless...time to fly!"

The two mice flew out through the new hole and off into the distance.

_They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain..._

~~Flash Forward BACK TO THE FUTURE! Or...Present, rather.~~

"And then the wood nymphs and fairies lived happily ever after!" Fred tossed away his finished bag of popcorn. "The end!"

Iron Man, half asleep, snapped out of his daze and started to hover off of the ground. "You know, you could've just said the mice took it and I could've left." Iron Man looked at the camera. "I don't really care about them anyway." Sucks for you, 'cause I do. "F...whatever, I'm out." He prepared to fly, but something hit him. "CRAP, I have to pee again." He ran into the bathroom.

"Hey buddy." A naked Patrick Star said from the stall.

"YAHHHHHH!" Iron Man shouted in shock. He quickly flew out from the bathroom and out of the lab. "I'll pee over a lake or something, never mind!"


End file.
